DreamWorks' Trolls Wiki
Welcome to the DreamWorks' Trolls Wiki Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated romantic musical fantasy comedy film based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn,7 written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. The 33rd animated feature film produced by DreamWorks Animation, the film premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival38 and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox.9 The film received generally positive reviews from critics, was a box office success, grossing $344 million worldwide against its $125 million budget, and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". A sequel, titled Trolls 2, is scheduled to be released on April 10, 2020. Kendrick and Timberlake will reprise their roles as Poppy and Branch respectively.10 Edit The trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large, grey, orge-like creatures who never feel happy but discover that they can feel happy for a moment if they eat a troll. The Bergens put the trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a troll. However, the trolls, led by their King Peppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day that the Bergen crown prince, Gristle, would taste his first troll. The furious Bergen king, Gristle Sr., banishes the minister in charge of the troll preparation and his Chef. Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the glum and paranoid troll Branch that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen The Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of Poppy's closest friends. Poppy is among the trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other trolls dares to venture to the town of the Bergens to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together they venture to the Bergen's town. Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by the scullery maid, Bridget, and strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends and help them confirm Poppy's belief that Creek is alive, they will help her get a date with Gristle (who is now King). With the trolls' advice (and hair) Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last troll, the Zen-like troll Creek, who, after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty, and even more shocked by being captured immediately afterwards by the Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own hide. Creek returns to the troll village, where, using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by the Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. With all the trolls captured and being ready to be served to the Bergens, even Poppy loses hope, and she and all the other trolls turn grey. Branch, who despite his grumbling is secretly in love with Poppy, cannot stand seeing her and the others so despondent, and, for the first time since his grandmother was eaten by a Bergen, sings, so that Poppy and the other trolls regain their color and hope and even Branch himself loses his grey hue and shows his true color. Just before being served, the trolls are rescued by Bridget, who wants them to flee, while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her 'treason'. However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend, and, together with the other trolls, reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat trolls, as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the trolls, but before she can do so is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon of Bridget, and, together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. In the end, the trolls live in peace with the (happy) Bergens, Poppy is crowned as the new ruler of the trolls, and she and Branch, who has now regained his true blue color and his hope, hug. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse